


Between daydreams and reality

by caramelodrama



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelodrama/pseuds/caramelodrama
Summary: Robb and Margaery talked for a long time in a night at a party. They both felt an instant connection, but ever since then, a lot happened and their lives took a different turn. Now, they meet again and talk about their dreams, expectations and trusting in people.





	Between daydreams and reality

**Author's Note:**

> This happens during the last chapter of my other fanfic "Of all people in the world", but it's a oneshot so you can totaly understand this story without reading the other :)

_“You’re my favorite daydream”_

_“Words are just words. _

_Unless you keep them.”_

_(perry poetry)_

“Hi” Robb said hesitantly to a very beautiful woman with curling brown hair standing alone next to the bar. He though she looked even prettier wearing skinny jeans with a light blue sweater with red flowers embroiled on it.

“Robb, hi.” Margaery replied casually.

“I’m glad you could come.” He said politely. He was still trying to sort out in his head everything he knew about her.

“I didn’t want to let Sansa down. She’s my friend” she smiled.

“Yeah. She’s a good girl.” Robb replied softly.

“She is. She said she’s enjoying being CEO of Stark Industries.” Margaery said

“For me to have a year off.” he completed “She might be a better CEO than me.” he laughed

“Sure she is” she laughed as well “I’m glad things are good for Stark Industries now. And your family, with your father’s name cleared off all charges – as it should always have been.”

“Thank you. It was a huge relief.” he smiled

“I can imagine last year wasn’t easy.” she said with an understanding tone, almost a smile.

“I worked like crazy, forgot I even had a life” Robb laughed

“And almost got married…” She teased

“Yeah…” Robb shook his head smiling. Last year still seemed like a dream to him. He was still trying to process everything happened.

His father was wrongly accused of being part of a billionaire Ponzi scheme. His family’s assets were all frozen, commercial partners turned their backs on them. His father was treated like a criminal, it broke his soul. He had a heart attack and passed away.

Then, Robb took over Stark Industries to try to save it from bankruptcy. Walder Frey offered to help them, but in order for him to do that, he would have to marry his daughter. He agreed and he would have married her, had not Arya, Jon and Ygritte uncovered the evidence that cleared Ned Stark’s name of all charges.

“What about you Margaery? I heard that you’re going to assist a Senator now.” He asked

“Yes, I will start next month. I’m still packing my things to move to the capital.” She said cheerfully

“Congratulations. I’m sure you’re going to be amazing.” He said sincerely

“Thank you. I’m glad that the Senator and I are so alike. We defend the same policies on gender equality and social assistance for the people in need. She said she was inspired by my grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. I’m sure I will learn a lot with her. She is an incredible woman.”

“You’re an incredible woman as well.” he said. For a moment, he forgot they were surrounded by so many people and he just got lost in her eyes.

Margaery was always so intriguing to him. He saw her many times on campus and then talking to Sansa at the cafeteria, they exchanged some courtesies some times. And then…

“Oh? Thank you” she replied casually.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you.” he said deviating her look.

Robb still remembered that night. The party he didn’t want to go, but Theon insisted. The loud people around them. Her eyes. Her amazing eyes. He met her across the room and he was sure it was her. But to be honest, he would always find her in any crowd. That night, they grabbed a beer went outside and talked for hours.

Hours that seemed to pass in a heartbeat. He wondered if she could hear his heart, because it sure felt like it was beating very fast. They talked about everything. A conversation that ended with a promise: he would call her and they would go on a date, get to know each other outside university and the roles they played so well.

It would be good because people at the party were already looking at them talking. Did they have expectations about them together? Everyone seemed to have expectations on them: Robb, the eldest son o Eddard Stark would inherit the Stark Industries, continue his father’s legacy as the head of the company. He would always have to make the right decisions. After all, everyone always thought of him as the perfect son: polite, good student, star of the lacrosse team, part of the student council.

As for Margaery she was the brilliant daughter of Senator Mace Tyrell and granddaughter of Olenna Tyrell, one of the first female Senators – even after her retirement she still was a very respected Politician. Everyone expected Margaery to go on the same path, after all, she was a straight-A student, head of the debate team, excelled at everything she did, one of the most beautiful girls in university.

But when they were together, Robb felt like he could forget about all of that and just be him, just be with her. Two anonymous people in the crowd trying to know each other. Isn’t it what everyone wants? To know someone and to be known for who you really are, without all of the façade you put… and still be accepted? To feel connected to someone in a world that is so rare to feel empathy for the other? How much he wanted to know her better and yet…

“Me too.” She said and he could swear her tone was colder.

“It was just…”

“A lot happened. I understand.” She returned to her normal casual tone.

“I didn’t want to drag you into all of the mess that my family was into at the time. The mess I was into…” he could sense that his voice had a tone of hopelessness. He didn’t want to sound like that. He wanted it to be more casual and relaxed. That’s why he started the conversation, to sound normal and polite, not to roll on self-pity for losing her. Losing? Can you lose what you never had in the first place?

“I know.” She paused. They were in silence for a while and she completed “I just wish you had gave me the choice” He looked at her confused.

Margaery wanted Robb to call her. She won’t lie: her eyes caught him many times at university before they got closer at the party. After all, he was Sansa’s older brother and they were friends. More than that, he was Robb Stark, the golden boy. She used to joke at girls who were smitten by him, but when getting to know him she could understand this a little. He _really_ was something.

She had never talked to a man like she talked to him that night, so carefree, so sincerely and so open. She wanted to know him better, but he didn’t gave her the opportunity.

Margaery continued “When you didn’t call me, you made a choice for me, you chose to leave me out of your life because you thought I wouldn’t handle.”

“I know.” he replied a little lost.

“But I would have stood by your side” she completed.

“Margaery...” he muttered

“Do you think that I am so weak or so superficial?” she said very calm, nothing accusative in her tone. He wondered how she could say such hard words with a sweet voice.

“Of course not. I just wanted to protect you from this.” He replied

“Did it occurred to you that some people don’t want protection, they just want to be part of things?” she said.

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“You could have asked for your mother’s help at the company. Or your siblings’ help.” she said. He shook his head. She continued “Why didn’t you?”

“They wouldn’t have helped me…” he muttered,

“How do you know if you never asked?” hard words again, in a sweet tone.

“My mother was devastated after my father died, Jon said plainly he didn’t want anything to do with Stark Industries when he wet north, Sansa never showed interest in the Industries and Arya, Bran and Rickon are just kids…”

“But don’t you think they would have tried if it was for you?”

He shrugged.

“People are not was as strong as they seem, but neither they are so weak as you might think.” She paused “It’s the same with good and bad. Nobody is as good as they want others to see them, but then, neither they are as bad as many might say. People are just people.”

They stayed in silence for a while. Margaery continued.

“You just don’t trust people to share things, do you?” she asked looking afar.

He didn’t like that she was reading him so well.

“Well, do you?” he asked back. A question that was an answer.

She shrugged as well.

“Don’t be upset. I’m the same.” She paused “I try. But when people have expectations about you, you just have to compartmentalize some things.” Brutally honest.

Like she compartmentalized her feelings.

What could have happened if things were different? Right after they talked, everything changed in Robb’life. She remembered giving him a hug at his father’s funeral, but they barely spoke. She texted him telling him if he needed anything or wanted to talk she would be there. He thanked her. The days went by and Robb didn’t text anymore nor called her. She could barely catch an eye on him at university.

She wouldn’t go to his dorm to look for him. No. That would be humiliating. She didn’t want people to think she was going after some guy. Her pride wouldn’t allow it.

Then Robb graduated in a hush and disappeared from her sight. She only knew how he was through Sansa. Then, she learned about his engagement through the news. She knew it was because of business, but there was a part of her that was furious.

She was restless about the things she wanted to do, but when it came to dealing with people, she was always serene and always knew how to deal with all sorts of inconveniences in a practical way. But this was different. She didn’t know how to do, how to act. That inexplicably made her cry.

But for what? Robb and her just talked at a party and, yes, they had a connection but that was it. Nothing else happened.

She was crying for a love that never happened. She couldn’t continue to hold on to an imagination, to a story that existed only in her mind. A Robb that existed only in her mind. She had to accept that the real Robb chose a different path from hers.

Besides, for a long time she blamed Robb, because he didn’t go after her, he didn’t do anything. But what did she do? She also didn’t do anything. Why? Why didn’t she do anything?

She was scared. Scared of Robb dumping her, scared of what people might say if that happened. She didn’t want to feel like she was going after him, she didn’t want to feel diminished. To feel as if other person had her at their disposal. She was not such woman. The truth was she was scared to present herself vulnerable to another person.

Not going after what you want because you’re scared of what others might think of you? Scared that this would hurt your pride? What a stupid reason.

When she let this out she could finally see it.

“It must be difficult to compartmentalize your feelings all the time.” he said reflexive

“I think you get used to it.” She laughed

“I wish you didn’t have to.” She paused “Margaery, I’m sorry I left you out. You’re right. When I have problems I just push people away instead of asking for help. But when I got help from my family things were so much better. It felt like a huge burden was left off from my shoulders. I wish I did it sooner… I guess I just didn’t want to look weak.”

“Nobody would think that of you.” she muttered

Nobody would ever think that of Robb, they all knew how brave he was.

But wouldn’t it be the same for her? Yes. Nobody would think less of her if she had gone after what she wanted at the time. Even if she got hurt, at least she would be trying. It wouldn’t be a “what if”.

If there used to be a part of her that asked herself “what if”, now, there was not. So much changed. She changed. He changed. Their story was in the past now. They had to look forward.

“Thank you.” he smiled

“Robb, I heard you found someone you love.” She said calm.

“I did.” He replied softly.

He thought that he would be embarrassed to admit that to Margaery. After all, Margaery used to be the girl of his dreams. A girl he was nervous to approach at the party, the only person who gave him a little twist in his stomach and while they talked that reminded him she really was special. He never thought he would have to let her go. He was scared.

At the time he thought that he was the only one who could save the Industries. Now that his father was gone, he would have to be the man of the family. If only he could see how silly were his actions: pushing people away, isolating himself from his family.

He was also inconsiderate to his mother and siblings, especially his sisters, for patronizing them. He didn’t see them as equals, as someone he could trust and share the responsability. But they are incredibly capable, intelligent and strong. How could he be so blind?

Also, he thought love would be something hopeless for him, that it was something Sansa, with all of her fantasies with princes and fairytales would believe. That’s why it was not that difficult for him to agree to marry someone for business. What a cynical. He understood now that it was something brave to love someone in a world that discourages it.

Until he met Talisa. She used to be his father’s secretary, so she ended up being his secretary. He had seem her before when he visited his father, they exchanged a few words and that was it.

At first, he thought she was just a noisy employee. Always asking him questions about his life and his family. How could he know? He didn’t talk to them, he was working, trying to save the company. Other times, she told him stories about her son. He didn’t want to hear that. Couldn’t she just do her job in silence?

Only after he understood that she was trying to show him he was isolating himself from others, losing himself in the process. He was bitter and she put into his face how self-centered he was being, even though he thought he was being selfless and sacrificing himself for his family. He was being inconsiderate to other people’s feelings.

Also, Talisa was the one who had the right to be bitter. She had her share of disappointments and she was raising her son alone because her ex-boyfriend ran away from it. However, she always had a positive attitude towards life that somehow brightened his days.

Margaery and Talisa were completely different: in looks, background and ambitions, but also very much alike, with their strong personalities.

The thing was Talisa wasn’t a dream, she was real. What they went through together was real, she knew him, the real him and he knew her. It was a connection that couldn’t be explained, but maybe could be defined as understanding.

“I’m happy for you. You deserve this.” Margaery said.

No anger or jealousy, she was indeed happy for him. Robb was a good person, just because he didn’t do what she wanted him to, it didn’t mean she had to hate him. After all, she was the one who created all of the expectations. She was letting it go.

“Thank you.” he paused “You too.” he said softly.

Yes, he wanted Margaery to be happy. It wasn’t going to be with him, but he truly wished for her to be happy. She was a brilliant and amazing woman, a good person that deserved someone equally incredible by her side – if so she chooses. He was also letting her go.

They shouldn’t live on an “what if”.

She laughed

“I know. We’ll see, maybe one day.”

“Margaery.” He paused. Should he say that? Wouldn’t he be crossing the line? He would say that. He didn’t want to regret what was unspoken anymore. “If this day comes, promise me that you won’t compartmentalize your life and your feelings? That you will embrace it wholeheartedly?” he said sincerely

She laughed “Maybe.”

She would. If there would come a day she loved someone again (and she would love again), she wouldn’t run away anymore. She would try. Try to put her walls down, even if it were for just a moment. Try to be more honest to her feelings. Not because of a promise Robb asked from her, but for herself. She deserved to live something real.

Fantasies are good, they protect our hearts from a ruthless world, they feed our souls when we are most hopeless. But we can’t lose ourselves in them forever. A life is to be lived around real people. She grabbed her drink “It was good to see you, Robb.”

“It was good to see you too.” he replied and smiled sweetly at her.

She left to join her brother Loras that was with his boyfriend Renly, both talking cheerfully with Brienne and Podrick.

Robb looked at her with care as she left. Then he looked at Talisa that was with her kid on her lap, both playing with Grey wind.

That made him smile and gave him a warm feeling inside his heart.


End file.
